


Summertime Sadness

by Caffae



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Caffae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is the only victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. Finnick's help is catalyst for their love but it also foreshadow's their end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Summertime Sadness
> 
> Lemon Warning

"Finnick" Katniss grabbed on to the back of his shirt as he turned to leave. "Kiss me…before you go."

Kiss me hard before you go.

Summertime sadness

He turned and kissed her hard, "I'll be back soon, in the meantime…want a sugar cube?" He winked.

"I have an… appointment too." Katniss admitted.

He tensed, before hugging her "Good luck." Kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"I'll be fine, love you too" She replied with a smile

I just wanted you to know  
That baby you the best

Wriggling into a dress that wasn't made to leave anything to the imagination, Katniss prepared herself to lie. For her family, for Finnick.

I got my red dress on tonight

"Dance for us." The man sitting before her pole commanded.

The other men watching her murmered. She started.

"Strip" The simple command left her cold and bare to the eyes of 7 men.

Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive

"Girl on fire indeed. Lets see how much it takes to make her burn." The man holding her head down suggested with a sneer.

Sounds of agreement followed with her tied to the pole.

Her cries rang out as she was played with.

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire I feel it everywhere

"Are you okay?" Finnick asked worriedly, all pretense gone, the Finnick only she knew.

"I'm fine." She smiled through the pain.

Nothing scares me anymore

Two, three, four

"I've got to go…"

"See you tonight."

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness

"I love you"

"I love you more."

"I love you most"

I just wanted you to knowThat baby you the best

The bruises on her ribs were a sharp contrast against the pale of her skin.

"Katniss!" Finnick shook her, panicking.

"Finnick…I-" She let out in a soft voice.

"Katniss?" His tears streamed down his face as he tried to bring her back.

But she remained unconscious. Broken.

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Cradling her face. Finnick replied softly "I love you too."

Oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm feelin' e-lec-tric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99

Cradling her in his arms, He stepped towards the cliff edge.

Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

"See you soon, Katniss" Finnick smiled serenely as he stepped towards his death. Towards release. Towards her.

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

Two, three, four

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wantedyou to know  
That baby you the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh oh oh oh

Think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies

Late is better than never

"Catnip. We all miss you." Gale's voice shook as he threw the flowers into the sea "I hope you're happy. Even if it's with him. "

Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive, drive

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh oh oh oh

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summer time sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh oh oh oh


End file.
